


30 days of writing - The 100

by Redrose0912



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose0912/pseuds/Redrose0912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my 30 days of challenge drabbles. All the drabbles are about Bellarke, or sure the most will. I might include another the 100 couple, but that should be rare. Every day (for 30 days) I will pick a paper out a little box. Every paper has a word on it. That word I'll write a drabble about. I will post all these drabbles in this story. These drabbles are all separate storys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one - Sick

**Author's Note:**

> As I already explained in the summary this story will include all my drabbles about the 100, mostly Bellarke from my 30 days challenge. These drabbles are mostly pretty short, but I try to make them as long as the word gives me inspiration.

_**Sick** _

“Clarke stop slowing down, if we keep up this pace, we won’t make it to camp for dark” Bellamy hissed and shot her a glare over his shoulder.

“Bellamy….” She tried with a weak voice, but before she could say anything her stomach clenched and she quickly turned to some bushes on her left. The little food she had eaten today, had been causing her stomach pain their whole trip, but she had done her best disguising it for the concerning look in Bellamy’s eyes. Vomiting she fell to her knees and her hands grasped at her stomach in pain. Surprised from the noises he heard, Bellamy turned around, rifle ready in one hand to shoot the intruder attacking Clarke. But he was shocked to see her curled in a little ball in front of some bushes, hugging her sides with a look of strong torment readable on her face. Worried Bellamy shook the rifle of his shoulder and rushed to her, kneeling down beside her, hesitatingly he laid the palm of his hand on her lower back.

“Clarke, what is going on? Are you okay?” He asked, voice full of concern, his eyes observing every inch of her face looking for the cause of her ache.

“I don’t know” she said silent, watching him with her big blue eyes full of fear. Normally her eyes always had that confident shine, fire, passion,… But now her eyes were blurry, tears threatening to escape between her lashes, fear dominating the inner corners of her eyes.

“What have you eaten today?” he asked softly, while getting her to sit down, and lean against his body. His arm carefully resting on her sides, steading her. He saw how she was thinking about the question he asked, but it seemed to be that he wouldn’t get an answer soon. Sickness had made her body and mind weak and it looked like she wasn’t able to think reasonable or even think at all.

“Clarke?” Bellamy asked again, and cupped her face so she was bound to look him in the eye.

“Sorry” she mumbled, “just some berries and some meat from a ration pack that’s all.” Bellamy looked at her in astonishment, because he knew everyone was eating the same and she was the first to show any signs of illness.

“Is it possible that some of the berries might not be suitable for eating?” Clarke brought her hand to her hand rubbing her forehead eagerly, while thinking about what Bellamy said.

“I don’t know, it might. Can’t say anything now really. I have to see if others are sick and might need to look at the berries too, don’t know. But for now, I would say everything is possible I guess.” Bellamy gave her a light smile. 

“It will be okay, but for now, we best search for a cave to spend the night, because we won’t get to camp before dark. Can you walk?” Clarke stumbled to her feet and tried to get up, but her knees gave in under her and she fell to the ground again.

“I guess that means no.” Bellamy giggled and picked her up bridal style.

“Everything will be alright don’t you worry.” He suited her and give her a slight peck on her cheek, which caused the fire in her cheeks to burn.

“See, there is our modest, shy princess” he smiled and walked off to a cave, where they spent the night. In the morning Clarke was okay and they went back to camp, where it turned out that someone had picked up some wrong berries, and that some other people had been sick in camp.


	2. Day Two - Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bellarke drabble about the word Highschool

Drops of ice cold rain feel from the sky, drenching Clarke who was waiting outside school for her mother to pick her up. Knees pulled against her chest, arms shakily tugged around them. It was nothing new that her mother forgot to pick her up, with her tiring shifts at the hospital and the constant flood of new people who needed her assistance, Clarke had become used to waiting on her mother outside the school. Today Clarke cursed her mother inside her head, if she had to choose one day to forget her, it had to be a day were the weather was at its worst. Rain clattering to the ground, wind blowing and tossing everything that wasn’t attached over the road like a little child playing with his toys. Clarke woke up from her distant memories plaguing her mind by growling of some bikes. The noise of growling engines and people shouting at each other, immediately set her mind on alert. She knew exactly who was passing, and she could sank through the ground in shame, that she sat her, clothes drenched and wet to the bone, teeth clacking from the cold, and her body made as small as she could. The engine stopped right next to her, but Clarke didn’t dare to look up at Bellamy, Heart Higschools desirable Bad Boy, and the rest of his gang. 

“Princess” Bellamy said and she could already imagine the grin on his face, when he almost spat out her name. 

“Mommy forgot you again?” Clarke felt ashamed when Bellamy stated the obvious, she couldn’t hear the truth sliding out of his mouth. She had lost the count of the uncountable times Bellamy and his friends had found her, sitting on the pavement waiting for her mother to get her. It almost became ridiculous. After taking a deep breath, Clarke could finally work up the confidence to look up to the handsome male. Entangled hair, black shirt hugging his torso and outlining his perfect six pack, smirk on his face and eyes sparkling when he looked at the blonde petite sitting on the sidewalk, her deep blue eyes looking everywhere except at him. He laughed at the sight and saw how inconvenient she felt under his gaze.

“Want a lift, Princess?” he asked slowly, while giving his friends a nod saying that they could leave. Clarke watched him in disbelieve and stumbled to her feet.

“You want to give me a lift?” she asked with a shaking voice, looking at him with a confused look in her eyes. 

“Yes, and I won’t ask it again, so take the offer, or freeze” He smirked and held out his helmet to her. Eagerly she picked up on his offer and took the helmet out of his hands, putting it over her head and taking place behind Bellamy. His strong body felt warm against her small body. Not knowing what to do with her arms she left them hanging beside her, but once Bellamy sped away she hugged his sides with a death grip, pushing her body close to his, trying to ignore the flames in her lower stomach. 

“Hold on princess, but don’t like it to much I don’t do relationships” Even Clarke could laugh with his comment, but in her mind she knew what he meant, and she had known for long know that she was already in problems when she had first met Bellamy. Be honest, who won’t feel attracted to the schools bad boy?


	3. Day Three - Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word for this drabble was argument.

“Bellamy?” Clarke called loudly through camp, pushing people aside to find her partner in leadership, but he seems to be nowhere to be found. 

“Princess, princess, you’re shouting my name?” Bellamy calmly asks when he pushes the flap of his tent aside and steps outside his tent, watching Clarke with an questioning look. Clarke let out a groan of relief when she spotted him. Bellamy smirked widely and walked to Clarke and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Yes, that’s not why I’m here really, but it was a good plus” she said, while softly pushing Bellamy away with her palm on his chest. 

“Me and some others are going to go out, looking for some medical supplies and stuff, so I hope you can keep the camp alive, while I’m gone?” she asked and looked at Bellamy, waiting for a response but nothing came. Fury rushed through Bellamy’s veins. 

“Have you, Clarke Griffin, completely lost your mind?” he spat, angrily spelling out every word and letter. Clarke watched him with caution, but also looked at him in disbelief. 

“Why are you mad?” she stuttered softly, not knowing where to look except his eyes that were sparkling with fire. 

“Are you seriously even asking that, Clarke? You have to be joking” Bellamy was laughing hysterically, but it wasn’t meant to sound like happy laughing. 

“but---“ Clarke tried, but Bellamy immediately cut her off with his cold, hard voice. 

“You are going to walk in to grounder territory, expecting the grounder to be sweet boys and girls and not attacking you. You have lost your mind Clarke. How can you even come and suggest this? Hell, how are you even considering going out there? I just can’t believe this. What in hell has taken over your head? I and I repeat I will not let you go out there, and I personally will make sure you won’t get out there, even if I have to bind you to one of the medical tables in the drop ship. You are not going, end of discussion. I am not losing you.” Bellamy spoke with a voice full authority, and even Clarke knew there was no way she was going to win this argument. He knew exactly how to push her buttons and the other way around, they had already learned that during their relationship. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. It was a stupid idea. I should have reconsidered it before I came to you. Sorry” she whispered and stepped closer to Bellamy, who carefully slid his arms around Clarke and pushed her closely to his body, kissing the top of her head. 

“These arguments are really getting the better out of us” Bellamy groaned, Clarke looking up at him with her big blue eyes looking innocent. She placed her face closer to his and kissed his lips passionate. These arguments sure as hell kept the fire into their relationship, that was the least you could say.

"That is for the making up parts, you mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo's and the reads! Means a lot to me!


	4. Day Four - Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the day: Sharp.

Ice cold water collided with Clarke’s small body, wrapping her up in wild rage and rushing her through the unpredictable dark water of the river, separating their territory and grounders territory. Rocks sliding through her pale, frivolous skin like sharp knives. Water absorbing her, hauling her to the dark center of the river. Never had she felt so much pain, the pain was dreadful, so awful that her mind didn’t even register the pain raging through her nerves. The water was playing with her like a rag doll, hurling her from side to side, never missing a sharp rock sticking out from above the water surface. It felt like she was in the middle of a tornado ravaging through empty streets and lost houses. Every pointy rock she collided with, made her feel more and more pained.

Her mind was dozing off and leaving her like a solid body sweeping through waves, hitting every obstacle in her way, leading her near the end of the river. But even Clarke didn’t know where the river ended, and she sure as hell didn’t want to consider knowing in which territory she might end up. Her arms were swinging through the air, her voice shouting for help, but her raw throat didn’t let scream for long. Tears burning in her eyes, because of the massive pain she felt, water around her slowly blending with the blood of the wounds on her body, made by the sharp rocks. Skin turning blue from the cold and flesh raw and full of bruises. Dark spots waving in front of her eyes, mind not registering anything, slowly Clarke dozed of. Her mind couldn’t keep up and became an empty black space full of holes. Memories of Bellamy and her kissing, Octavia, her mom and her dad being floated plagued her mind, before her eys slid closed and unconsciousness taking over. 

Bellamy had lost sight of Clarke after she had said she was going to go wash up, but when he ran to the river searching for Clarke, he only found a puddle of clothes on the rocks. Worried his eyes scanned the water looking for her blonde strands, but he only saw a red spot near the end of the river. Scared he ran to the place, and saw blonde hair whirling around, body floating unconscious in the water. Her body looked like she had been through a nightmare. Bruises, cuts and a lot of blood, flesh hanging loosely, eyes closed in peace. With a strong jerk, he pulled her body out of the water, carefully laying it on the damp grass. Tears formed in his eyes when he looked at her body. Even if she survived this, her body would be covered in scars for her whole life. There was no way they were going to overcome that.

“Clarke? Please open your eyes love.” He pleaded softly, while shaking her body. After some minutes, she finally woke up, coughing up water she had swallowed. Looking terrified at Bellamy, but hugging him tightly when she recognized him. 

“I thought I was dead” she cried softly. 

“I’m here. Calm. Everything is going to be okay. I’m here, Clarke. I’m here princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again big thanks for the kudo's, readers, subscriptions! Big thanks!


	5. Day Five - Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word of the day: smile

The only thing Clarke could remember from the day they were captured was the red smoke slowly consuming her in a deep sleep. Her mind set on the fact that she had left Bellamy and Finn to die to save the 100, but even then she failed to save the 100.

The white room, white dress, the small window in the white door looking directly at Monty, who was captured in the same white room as hers, made her go nuts. For days she was searching for ways to get out, she was plaguing her mind finding a reason why they were here. Not that it helped her a lot, because it only drove her head crazy, different scenarios whirling through her mind, a bundle of various, outraging feelings storming through her veins. The biggest question troubling her mind was “what if I” and it just made her mad, knowing that things might have been different now if she had done something else, if she had made another chose.

After some days of not seeing anyone, and just getting some food throwed in your cell, Clarke became more calm, stopping with ravaging her body and mind with questions she couldn’t answer and responsibilities she couldn’t take. She thought about happy memories, memories from when she and Bellamy were little children. They had been best friends then and when they came to earth everything changed, and she just missed the lovely times they had on the Ark before Octavia got in to confinement.

 

_**FLASHBACK** _

 

_“Clarke common we can go play with your ball” Bellamy ran behind the little blonde girl with two braids. She was laughing loudly and stuck out her tongue out when she turned over her shoulder to look at him._

_“_ _My ball… Not sharing” she cried softly and sped up her pace, but her running came to an abrupt ending when she collided with her mother, who looked fake angry at the small girl standing between her legs._

_“Clarke, what have I taught you?” her mother asked with a voice of authority._

_“_ _That I have to share” Clarke pouted softly and gave her mother the ball, who held her hands open to receive the ball._

_“You know the drill, stand in the corner for a half an hour. Then you can play with Bellamy again.” With a sad face Clarke strolled away and went to stand in the corner._

_“Pssht” Bellamy let out softly and showed Clarke her ball. She clapped excitingly in her hands._

_“Ball! My ball!” she shrieked and tried to take it from Bellamy._

_“I’ll bust you out if you promise to share your ball”_

_“Yes, Yes.” Clarke nodded vigorously and Bellamy took her by the hand leading her away._

 

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

 

“Hey there princess dreaming about me?” she heard a very familiar voice ask, and surprised Clarke looked up from the white blankets covering her body. Bellamy was leaning against the doorframe, smirking weightily when he looked at the confused look on Clarke’s face. She shrieked and ran to Bellamy jumping in his arms and hugging him tightly.

“You’re alive! I thought you were dead. Oh my god I can’t believe this, what are you doing here?” Clarke began rattling all different sentences, and Bellamy just started laughing.

“Calm down, princess. And what I’m doing here is busting you out, just like old times.” Bellamy smirked, and he felt great when he saw Clarke’s lips forming a giant smile, eyes sparkling with happiness. Clarke smiling was something extraordinary, Bellamy knew that. But the smile that crept around her mouth that day, was something he hadn’t even seen before.

“You’re beautiful when you smile, but also when you don’t. But more if you smile” Bellamy softly said, cupping her face with his hands, thumb tracing the soft skin of her cheeks. Lips bending to hers, caressing them softly. Lips touching, tongues fighting for dominance, hands entangled in his hair.

“I love you Clarke,” Bellamy said softly, “So much princess. Always have” Clarke couldn’t react, to startled with the whole situation. But she did one thing, and that already meant the world to Bellamy. She smiled her widest grin, her softest smile and her most loving smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this one, because we all know how limited the times are when Clarke smiles. Sorry for the late update, but I have been sick, still am. But I thought I'm going to upload this one quickly. People who want to read further, can look at my tumblr. (itshardrunningthings) I am already at day 13 there, but before I uploud here I want to do a quick check up because I write these so quickly mistakes slip in like it's nothing.  
> Thanks again for the reads and the kudo's they mean a lot to me, not being a native english speaker, writing in english isn't always that easy for me. But this challenge gives me the oppurtunity to try and make my writing better. Thanks a lot! <3


	6. Day Six - Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of day six was fire.

Flames slowly waving in the cool air, sun slowly going under and darkening the sight in camp. Blanket wrapped around their bodies. Clarke and Bellamy sat on a branch of tree, slowly watching the camp get quit and calm. People slowly turning to their tents, looking for some highly needed sleep. Days in camp had been rough and it was clearly visible that everyone was outworn, blue purple bags under their eyes when they fought to keep their eyes open while they were doing their jobs. Clarke and Bellamy felt the same, but they had watch tonight so their sleep would have to wait until the morning, when Miller and Monroe would take over first watch, the sun slowly creeping up from the brink of the earth by then. 

“It’s freezing tonight” Clarke shivered, snuggling her body closer to Bellamy, who slid his arms around her waist, pushing her closer to his muscular torso. The campfire gave them a bit of suiting warmth, but it wasn’t a lot. Body heat seemed to work better tonight, but still the campfire looked beautiful tonight. The air slowly turning black, stars wakening and showing their subtle light. 

“Sky looks beautiful, just like you” Bellamy whispered against her ear softly. His husky voice let shivers run down her spine, consuming her in a loving daze. His lips kissing the crook of her neck, biting softly and passionate. Clarke pushing her body closer to his, when she got that amazing feeling in her stomach. Slowly reminding her of how she felt about the man making her feel this good with even a slight touch of his lips, fingers caressing every little piece of her bare uncovers skin, sending trembles through her body. 

The fire slowly showing shadows on their body’s. Clarke loved how their bodies where entangled, his soft skin slowly brushing against hers, body heat streaming from his olive skin, musky scent tickling her nostrils. His dark brown eyes scanning her every move, and his chin slowly nudging her shoulders while his wild, curly hair tickled against her neck. She felt so safe, when she was curled up in his arm, when she knew he was waking over her. Guarding her and protecting her from every possible intruder or attack.

She loved being with him, sitting with him near the campfire at night. Nobody around who sent them luring looks and had an opinion ready about their relationship. The campfire watch was their moment and everyone knew it, that’s why everyone quickly left to their tents, and let the two lovebirds enjoy their little moment of quit, calm love. Their minutes of consuming their love, while just being together, whispering against each other, slowly touching, but not losing any sight on the safety of camp. That’s how they loved their campfire moment, protective leaders and soft lovers, just like the fire was an required something but also a very soothing and dangerous element. 

Fire and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks again to everyone. Very busy writing 5 days of these drabbles because I was sick. So I thought I uplpoad one quick, before I forget it. Thinking about starting a multichapter fanfic after this challenge, not sure yet. But again thanks to everyone! Comments are always welcome.


	7. Day Seven - Runaway (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word of the day was Runaway, an AU drabble.

Bellamy wandered over the abandoned streets of Melbourne, picture of his sister clutched inside his fist strongly. His eyes scanned every little place in the street view, hoping to see a glimpse of the long, brown hair and the silky figure of his sister. But she was nowhere to be seen. He felt so stupid, and he was so angry at himself for letting her leave after he had that huge fight about their mothers death. 

Kicking against a little stone, lying in front of his feet he strolled through the streets, never passing a single person who he could ask about seeing his sister. Concern filled his mind, what if something had happened? He would never forgive himself for breaking off the fight and letting her leave like that, without making up and saying he was sorry.   
Some blonde strands of hair appearing from behind the corner of a street, Bellamy was immediately on his feet, running to the woman. 

“Miss? Miss” he called from far already, the girl let out a surprised shriek and turned towards the noise, her face covered in a look of fear. He suddenly realized, this wasn’t the best way of addressing a girl in the middle of the night, without scaring her away. 

“Don’t run away please don’t! I’m not going to hurt you!” He pleaded when he arrived at the girl and he shoved the picture of his sister in her face.   
“Have you seen her somewhere? She’s my sister, we had a fight and she ran away and now I’m worried sick that something has happened. Please help me” he begged and looked at the girl with a pleading look in his eyes. 

“Let me take a look” she began, and took the picture out of his hand, slowly scanning every detail of the girl, as much as possible in the minor visibility.   
“If I’m not mistaken, I guess I saw her sitting on a bench a bit further from here. I could take you there if you want?” she proposed, voice questioning while looking at his voice in the shimmer light of the streetlights. 

“That would be great!” he squeaked, “Thank you very much….uh… I’m Bellamy” Bellamy watched the girl and realized he hadn’t even asked her name, this blonde was so willing to help him find his sister he had forgotten al his manners it seems. 

“Clarke” She smiled and give him a slight handshake, “Now, let’s go find your sister, so you both can go home safely. This is no place nor time for a girl wandering around on her own.” 

Bellamy could only agree with what she was saying, and silently nodded and followed her, when she began walking towards the last moment she saw the girl, supposedly Octavia, curled up on a bench. 

It didn’t last long before he spotted Octavia and he turned towards Clarke with caution.

“Thank you very much, You’re a life saver! I’m so glad I saw you walking, you were the first person I had seen in hours, and my faith in finder her tonight was sinking in my shoes rapidly. Thank you so much” he thanked Clarke and gave her a small hug. 

“No problem” she said, patting him on the shoulder, “Now go talk to her, I’m sure you’ll be able to talk out your differences. I’m glad I could help you.” She smiled, eyes sparking in the light, before she left. But not before she gave him a little push in the back, leading him in the direction of his sister. Even she could feel he needed a bit of encouragement to face his sister. 

A slight look behind her shoulder, made the smile on her face even bigger. Two siblings curled up on a bench, sorting out their fight, it was something Clarke could only dream off, having such a lovely brother who would come and seek her in the middle of the night, it was gracious of him and she hit herself in the face for not asking his phone number. But maybe this wasn’t the end for Clarke and Bellamy, who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much all of you! Really love that you follow my work. I am considering a multichapter fanfic about the 100, but a good idea hast still to cross me. So yeah once I know and I write it, it will be posted on this site, so shouldn't be to hard to find.


	8. Day Eight - Vampire/Werewolves (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> words of the day: vampires/werewolves

White full moon shining in the black blue night sky and stars sparkling as little white lights. Streets abandoned and quit, unaware of the danger lurking under the streets. The creatures we all thought weren’t real, regardless they were very real. Not that anyone knew. Clarkes legs dangling above the bench she was sitting on. Months ago she was that same good believable girl that trusted in everything people said her, but now she knew better. Her skin pale and shiny, her fangs burning through the flesh of her teeth, signaling the thirst for blood running through her frozen, dead veins. 

Arms crept around her exposed neck, mouth close to the crook of her neck, just under her collarbone. Clarke her fangs immediately grow and she let out a warning groan, trying to scare the intruder away. 

“Clarke, stop it’s me” Bellamy’s voice hissed against her flesh, “Calm down vampy” 

A relieved moan left her lips and her tensed muscles relaxed almost immediately. 

“Sorry, you surprised me” she excused, before turning around, and pressing her lips against Bellamy’s. His musky scent tickling her nostrils when she did. 

“Can’t stay long though. Have to make sure I’m inside before the moon stands on his highest point. Don’t want to become a wolfy when I’m here with you. Not that I think your weak, and you couldn’t handle me, but I just don’t want to take the risk. If I’d bit you, I wouldn’t forgive myself for losing you.” He explained and came sitting next to her arm closely wrapped around Clarke’s small body. 

Exactly ten months ago, when she was still human and a medic, she had met Bellamy. They brought him in after an “accident”, little did she know at that moment that he had a fight with some other werewolves. Gullible she had treated him and hadn’t asked questions. Weeks later she was attacked on her way back home, a vampire bit her, and she survived, but she became a vampire, a monster and fantasy for her. She couldn’t believe it. Little after that Bellamy and her crossed each other at a late night hunt. Things clicked between them, even though nature wanted them to be enemies. This forbidden love was trilling, for both of them. They just loved it, and nobody was going to let them stop, not even nature. 

“I love you Bellamy..” she confessed, “Never thought I would love a werewolf, while being a vampire. Hell I couldn’t even imagine ever being anything else then a normal, simple human.” 

A smile crept across his lips, and he pushed her closer to him, breathing in her magnificent scent. She was beautiful, even when she was human she was already gorgeous. 

“I love you to” he kissed her closely while confessing how he felt about her. “Sadly, I need to go now, baby. Before my wolf takes the better of me.” 

She blinked her eyes and hoped to kiss him once again, but when her eyes opened, he was already gone, leaving her body alone and cold in the evening. He looked over his shoulder, smiling at her and waving slightly. Vampire or not, when she saw him she felt just like a hopeless devoted loving human, denying every slight impact of supernatural force driving them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved this word when I put in the box, sadly the day I wrote this, the word didn't really work. Couldn't really come up with a good idea. So sorry, still tried to do my best. Might upload another one today. Next one is better, and was fun writing.


	9. Day Nine - Guard (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word of the day: Guard

His dark brown eyes staring at hers through the driving mirror, scanning every little detail, every move of her. Her mouth turning in a slight smile, when she catches me. Red Blush of embarrassment creeping up her cheeks, while she looks at me from under her eyelashes. 

“Stop trying to flirt with me Clarke, you know you suck at that” Bellamy smirked, looking in his side mirror before turning in to the street. A small giggle left her throat.   
“I do really suck at that.” She confessed, “Where are we going?” she asked while looking confused at her surroundings. This wasn’t there normal way going home, was it?  
“Clarke” Bellamy began, look in his eyes already telling her this wasn’t going to be something good. 

Bellamy was her guard, who got assigned to her four years ago. Her mom and dad were big shot lawyers in Australia and the constant stream of death threats got them a bit crept out for the safety of their daughter. After some various possibilities of an attack, Clarke knew that this was real and that she needed protection. Protection was not what she meant, when she got Bellamy around her 24/7, day and night. But they managed to get along pretty good, they had become very close friends, best friends was even a better word for explaining their relationship. 

“Stop the car” Her voice was clear and steady, full of authority. But on the inside she was trembling in fear, emotions flowing through her like a river on his wildest moment, whirling through every vein. The car came to an abrupt stop, and Bellamy turned around in his chair so he could look at Clarke while talking.   
“What are you guys up to?” she asked, while looking through the window, biting on her teeth. 

“They are sending you to some sort of safehouse.” Bellamy confessed, apologetic look on his face, when he looked at her with soft eyes.  
“Why?” Her questions where short, without a pin of emotion, but that was just a mask. Her insides wanted her to go and snuggle herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his body, feeling his body against her, comforting her. 

“We are to close, they say I cannot guarantee your safety, because I would lose focus with you. They do not trust the situation anymore” Bellamy had to force himself to speak at the words, seeing her angry eyes pinning him down, tears burning in her eyes. 

“I’m so so--“

“Don’t even start” she interrupted him, before he could even speak at his sentence. “They are taking away everything that gets familiar. Every person in my life that makes me feel good, and they don’t even mind. I fucking love you and I don’t know what to do without you. You were by my side four years, and now they expect me to just say okay to this? This can’t be the end, you need to fight for me just like I would do for you. Just like I’m going to fight for you!” she exclaimed, tears streaming over her cheeks. Voice high and pitched, but also raw and full of trembling. 

“Please, don’t cry Clarke. Please don’t” he pleaded softly, laying his hand on the soft skin but her arm, but she pulled her arm away with an angry look.

“Don’t touch me” 

“Clarke, I tried. I really tried. I’ve been trying for months now, to let them change their minds, but they just don’t want to listen. You need to go to the house, the only thing they can assure is that I can visit you and that I’d might get a job as guard in the house, but that was a big might. I’m so sorry Clarke.” Bellamy excused himself, while looking at her with a pleading look in the eyes, tears burning in his eyes, because of how she looked at him. A look full disgust and disbelief, like she couldn’t belief the person sitting in front of her. 

“Months?” she asked with a high voice, eyebrows raised when she shakes her head. 

“I can’t believe this” she yelled hard, waving her arms through the air, pointing at him with an accusing finger. 

“You are not my friend anymore. Just drive and take me to the house. I’m sick of all this.” 

That was the last sentence they said, before Bellamy brought her to the house. Her head slowly turning when she walked inside, looking at him with tears shimmering in her eyes. 

“Goddammit!” He called and hit his steering wheel with his hand. Running out of his car, he ran after her. Wrapping her arms around her small body, hearing sobs when he pulled her close. Kissing her on her head, hugging her tightly.

“I’m so sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone. (:


	10. Day Ten - WWII (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word of the day: WWII 
> 
> Warning apply: character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me guys, I'm sorry.

“I really have to go, Clarke” he confessed with a soft silent voice, caressing her lips with his for the last time that morning. Every time they said goodbye it felt as if it was a goodbye forever. It wasn’t supposed to be, but every goodbye could be the last in this time and place. Bellamy was a soldier fighting during world war II, Clarke was their medic on service. Both had known each other a long time before the great war broke out. It was rather a coincidence they bumped in to each other here. 

“Come back to me” Clarke smiled, blonde strands glowing in the slight sunlight peering through the little gap from the tent. Leaning closer to him, from the medical table she was sitting on, she kissed him one last time. 

“Go on soldier. You make it harder each time for me to let you go” she murmerd, turning her eyes to the dirty floor beneath their feet.

“Hey” Bellamy began, slowly laying a finger under her chin and bounding her to look up at him, “This is also difficult for me, but I have to. I’ll be back tonight, I wouldn’t let go without a fight.” 

Clarke nodded silent and tried to smile thought the tears burning in her eyes. Bellamy turned on his heels and left the tent, after giving her a final tight hug.

“May we meet again” he whispers when he leaves the tent, feeling heartbroken like every morning, Clarke jumps of the table and starts cleaning the medic space. Preoccupying her mind was the only thing that seemed to help, to get her mind of the possible threat of Bellamy dying during battle. 

Only an hour later wounded soldiers were streaming inside the medical tent, and Clarke and others had their hands full trying to save every single one of them. When se saw the familiar face of Miller popping inside the Medical tent, she immediately left her post and ran to him. He was one of the best friends of Bellamy, and they fought together. 

“What’s going on Miller?” she asked seeing the devastated look on his face. He quickly pushed her away from some people bringing in a body, already covered in a white blanket. A deceased one. 

“Who is it?” she asked again, waving her hand in front of his face, but she didn’t get any reaction. Bending to the body to check who died, awoke Miller from his frozen position. 

“Don’t Clarke…”He warned her and tried to let her away, but she struggled inside his arms, that were wrapped strongly around her body. She kept tugging and turning in his arms, and succeeded to free herself from his death grip, quickly running to the body, pulling up the blanket. 

Her knees got weak, and she fell to her knees crying out loud. The freckles on his skin, buried under blood and dirt, bullet hole, right through the chest. 

Miller fell down beside her hugging her hysterical body, close against his. Trying to comfort her, but even he know she wouldn’t be able to handle this. She sank to the floor even more, lying there crying her eyes out, because she just lost her soulmate. Bellamy was her everything and now this war had become his final point. The end for the two lovebirds. Miller tried to suit her as much as he could, he knew Bellamy wanted him to take of her now he’s death. 

He could still see how Bellamy dropped to the ground, whispering he loved Clarke and that he had to take care of Clarke, and that was the least he could do for his friend.   
Clarke felt like the world ended just a minute ago, heartbroken she lay crying on the floor, unable to move herself, unable to even understand what really had happened. 

“May we meet again” she whispered with tears streaming down her face, burying her head in Miller his arms. He was gone…


	11. Day Eleven - Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of day 11: silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for the kudo's, the reads, the comments, the subscriptions! Thanks for everything!

Earth was a strange planet. Clarke had already experienced that when they first landed here. But since the dropship crashing on earth and the aftermath of the virus the grounder let go in their camp by murphy, she knew that things could only get worse. 

Some days after most of the people were cured from the virus, there came some side effects. People getting sick again was the most common. What Clarke felt had was something a little different. Her hearing was always perfect, but one day she just heard nothing. Everything was silent, while Bellamy stood in front of her making big movements. She just kept shaking her head, and pointing at her ear. But nobody understood. 

It was relieving, for once to have complete and utter silence in this camp were drama and loudness was a common ground.   
Whenever there came a day when she had withstand these strange effect, she kept herself hidden in her tent until the deafness slowly faded away. Otherwise people stared at her like she was an alien, like she was here to murder them all in cold blood. But that wasn’t her. She would give her life for them.   
Surprised she jumped up from the cloth she was laying on when she a familiar face popped up in front of her. Her hand slowly closing over her chest, while she breathed hard and fast. 

Bellamy gave her a suiting smile an ticked on his ear. Clarke nodded and looked at him with a sad smile. She loved it, but she also hated it. One day she was completely normal, another day she wakes up and she can’t hear a thing. It’s scary. 

But she got used to the silence days. They were good, laying in her tent, just thinking and overthinking everything that happened, guessing what still has to come.   
He sat himself next to her, laying his hand on her leg and giving it a reassuring squeeze. After giving her a comforting hug, he left her tent again, and she laid herself on the cloth again. 

It had become one extraordinary seeing to see Bellamy quit and calm. Like he took over the feeling she had, and used it. Like the two leader had the same understanding at that same moment. But she knew better

Silence was good, but it got boring after some time.


	12. Day Twelve - Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word: Nightmares

Clarke’s arms were trashing around, her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

“Please don’t” she murmured begging, while turning her body in the most impossible positions. 

Bellamy couldn’t bear to see her like this. Every night he woke up by her screaming, her begging not to kill her, not to kill Bellamy and not to kill other people. Every night seemed to be another person hunting her mind, while she tried to sleep of the drama of a day in camp. 

“Clarke?” he slowly began, laying his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. With a surprised shriek she woke up, crawling away from Bellamy who was leaning over her.   
“Shht, it’s only me” he reassured her quickly, holding his hand up in a defensive position. 

For a moment she looked startled, but after some seconds she relaxed and watched Bellamy getting closer again, an apologetic look on her face.   
“Sorry” she mumbled under her heavy breathing, hand covering her chest. Bellamy reacted with and suiting smile, which calmed her down almost at the same time.   
“You know, you don’t have to apologize to me” He said smiling slowly, closing the little distance between them, before taking her shaking body in his arms.   
“I feel so stupid” she cried, voice trembling not able to disguise the pain nestling in her heart.   
“Why?” he asked in disbelief, looking at her worryingly.

“I don’t know, I just do” she sighed and crept closer to the warmth radiating from Bellamy’s body. Accepting her offer he pulled her closer, and let her sit on his lap, his arms covering her sides and holding her in place with a firm but soft grip.

“If there is one thing you shouldn’t feel stupid about, it is nightmares. We all have them, sure as hell after what we’ve been through on earth. You think you’re the only one? Please princess, stop hunting yourself with blame for things you don’t have in your hands. This is normal, and we all have to endure them. It’s nothing to feel stupid about, it’s brave, and even more brave if you can go to someone and openly say that they hurt you. And I’m a person you can come to. You know that. I’m always here, you said it yourself you need me” his voice sounded full of authority when he tried to get around Clarke’s thoughts. Kissing the top of her head, when he ended his explanation.   
Tears formed in her eyes, and she looked at him with a thankful look in her eyes. 

“I love you, Bellamy. I really do.” She said smiling trough her tears. Slowly she turned around in his arms, and caressed his lips with hers. Sliding her tongue slowly over his bottom lip, taking his lip in her mouth with her teeth slowly nibbling on the raw flesh. Tongues fighting for dominance and lips teasing each other. 

“I love you too, Princess”


	13. Day Thirteen - Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hate please, I really love al the characters, yes also Murphy. But yeah had to use someone here.

The blade of a knife scraping against the raw flesh of her neck. A scream hanging in the bottom of her throat, ready to escape between her slightly opened lips. But fear made her aware of the fact, that a scream for help, would mean her aching death.

“You’re not so brave now, princess” Murphy’s voice whispered against her ear, making her body tremble in anxiety. In the back of her mind she hoped, Bellamy was close enough and that he had come back for her. But she knew that was untrue. Bellamy wouldn’t come looking for her, after the discussion they had a couple moments ago. The words still burning through her flesh.

“You’re an egoistic, weak princess. You will all lead us in to death, every lifeless body of the 100 is on your hands.” He sneered, eyes filled with fury.

“And you? You only came here to safe your sister, and she doesn’t even want to talk to you because you’re such a bad brother” she shot back at him. The look on his face, made her want to apologize immediately, but it was already to late. Bellamy turned is back on her and left.

“Find your own way back to camp in the dark. Hope you get strung up to tree by grounder, wouldn’t even care.” His voice came like daggers through her flesh. She had gone too far and she knew it. Starting about O was a low action.

Tears started to form in her eyes, it was over. This was the end, and nobody would even know that Murphy was still on the loose.

“Let her go, Murphy” Clarke was surprised to hear the familiar voice of Bellamy, filled with fury. Eyes bloodshot and looking at Murphy with concentration, when his riffle was positioned to make a deadly shot. Murphy immediately pressed the blade closer and deeper in to Clarke’s flesh, she was alsmost sure it had cut right through her by now.

“Kill me and I kill her, Princess for a king.”

“You’re not a king, Murphy. You’re a weak who can’t deal with having to listen to another person. Can’t stand to nog have the power in his hands. You’re weak. Now let the princess go, and then I might let you live” Bellamy’s voice was full with authority, and sounded strong like a leader should. A shriek left Clarkes lips, when Murphy let her go, but not before sliding the blade softly over her flesh. Her legs went weak and she fell to the ground, trying to break her fall with her hands

. A gunshot drumming through her ears when she hit the ground. Bellamy’s arms slid around her body, slowly picking her up, and pulling her close to his body.

“You alright?” he asked, examining her throat and face. She nodded silent, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, I don’t deserve you” she whispered, while her cheeks became red from the action and from being so close against Bellamy’s body. Bellamy laughed loudly when he saw it happen.

“No problem, princess. What would you do without your real king?”


	14. Day fourteen - Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Sleep 
> 
> Clarke finds herself in an not so promising position, if Bellamy gets she hasn't been sleeping in days.

Bellamy noticed it from the exact minute they landed on earth. Clarke was not here to save herself, she was her to rescue every other person on the drop ship, even if that meant her death. He admired that. But his admiration slowly slid away, when he noticed that Clarke really wasn’t caring about herself. She had been twice to her tent in the ten days they had been on earth, and those visits couldn’t have been longer than two or three hours.

He spotted her near the campfire, taking her rations for the day and he immediately walked to her. 

“Clarke, why are you still up?” he asked with an eyebrow raised high. She shook her head silently and shrugged her shoulders.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” his voice slowly pitching, when he spoke to her in disbelief.

“I don’t know, people keep coming to my medical bay, so I keep helping them.” She said simply and turned around, walking to the medical bay. Completely ignoring the eyes of Bellamy burning in her back. 

\-------------------------

Bellamy walked in the medical bay checking on Clarke, again. The blue bags under her eyes said everything there had to be said, but Clarke was just inattentive when it came to her own health. He found her cleaning the table and the medical equipment. 

“Clarke there is nobody here, will you please stand up and go sleep! I’m getting tired by only looking at you. It’s a wonder you haven’t fallen asleep next to the table.” He ordered her and his hands made big motions. 

“I’m okay, Bellamy.” She tried to reassure him with a simple smile and her puppy eye look. 

“Won’t work. Get up your feet and go sleep, NOW!” he answered short, looking at her with a look full authority. 

“Guess that won’t be possible” she smirked and pointed to a kid being carried inside the medbay.  
Bellamy snorted loudly and stomped out of the medbay. Was Clarke ever going to listen to him? He was only trying to do the best for her.

\--------------

Several hours later he –yes again- walked into the medbay, finding Clarke in the same position as before. Cleaning and scrubbing the tables like she could scrub through it. He walked to her, closing his arms around her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a surprised shriek and started banging on Bellamy’s back. 

“Put me down now!” she yelled loudly inside his ear, but he just ignored her and took her to her tent. “Miller come with me” he ordered the boy on their way.  
He slowly set her down on the bed in her tent, hovering above her. 

“Now, you are going to sleep. And Miller here is going to make sure you don’t leave. And princess I mean it, try to leave and I’ll fucking bound you to a tree so you wouldn’t leave.” Clarke pouted slightly before jumping up. 

“You can’t fucking decide over me, oooh rebel leader. You think you’re something but your not, and I’m not going to listen to you, idiot. They need me, and I won’t leave them just for a bit of sleep. I can sleep when I’m old. Now go out of my way!” she yelled furious, pushing him hard in the chest. But he didn’t move a centimeter. 

“No princess, can’t let you” Clarke tried to interrupt him, but he just looked at her with that look in his eyes, where even she know she was testing edges. 

“Well, princess now you are going to listen to me for a minute. Go sit down already, cause you’re not leaving.” He began slowly, and when she finally sit down he continued. “We are leaders together. And I know I can be an idiot and I can be a pain in the ass, but you aren’t too simple either, Clarke. How can we lead this camp, if you are walking on your last remains. I can’t trust you with this people if you might fall asleep or something way worse when you are with these people. They come to us for protection and if you don’t take care of yourself, you will never be able to be the leader they want you to be. Is it so much to ask, to just take care of yourself once in a while. You can’t be super strong leader Clarke every minute of every day. There are people who can take over for a minute, and when it is to worse they will come and get you. Just stop acting like you’re superwoman who is indefatigable. You’re not. You’re human and you need your power. That will only come when you sleep, eat and drink like you have to and not like you are doing now. Please Clarke, I’m not trying to be the bad guy here, I’m trying to help you, I care about you and I don’t want to lose you because of something stupid” He rambled the words, but even he knew he had to say this. Maybe the words were a little harsh for the princess, but she needed to know what was going on. 

Clarke looked angry, biting on her teeth his whole speech, but near the ending her face softened. She knew he was right. She nodded slightly and laid down, on the cloth that she used as a bed. Not ready to tell him he was right, but for Bellamy this was already enough. He did what he said, and that was a lot more, then she would do hours ago.   
Sleep is something you need, no matter you strong you are. Everyone needs it.


	15. Day 15 - Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: sky

“It’s beautiful here, when have you found this place?” she asked, while snuggling closer into his arms. Bellamy’s voice was slightly husky when he answered her. 

“A few nights ago” 

They were laying near a small piece of river, looking at the sky full of stars. She couldn’t do anything else then stare into the black sky filled with lights, wondering what every light was and what it meant. 

“When I was younger – my mum was still alive, and Octavia wasn’t born yet- my mum and I sat at one of the windows of the ark, talking about the stars. She seemed to know them all, but I never got the opportunity to learn them or remember them. So sorry princess won’t be able to impress you with my star skills” he smiled when talker about his mother. His brown eyes glistering in the slight light the moon hovered over our entangled body’s. 

“It’s okay. You being here with me, as more as enough to impress me” she laughed and put her hand on his chest, climbing on top of him, straddling is hips.   
“Ooh princess, what are you up to?” he asked with his usual smirk surrounding his plump lips. 

“Nothing” she said innocent, while looking at him with her puppy eyes. Bending closer to his lips, Bellamy curled his arms around her waist, pulling her down so she fell on his body. Her face was close to his, she could feel his warm breath on her nose, which tickled lightly. But she could restrain herself from laughing and ruining their romantic moment.   
“You’re so beautiful, Clarke” His hand cupping her cheeks, wiping away the blond strands of hair, and hooking them behind her ear.

Her cheeks burned, and she knew she was probably looking like a red tomato by now.

“Still not used to getting compliments, I see?” Bellamy laughed, and kisses her lips lightly. 

“I love you” she admitted. Her words let the lights in Bellamy’s eyes glow like never before. He had said it uncountable times, but she had never said it back. And now she finally did.

“I love you to, Clarke”


	16. Day sixteen - Pencils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of day 16: Pencils

“We’ll be stuck her for some hours” Bellamy sighed, taking of his jacket and putting hit between his head and the rocky wall of the cave. They had fled to this cave, during one of their trips because of the acid fog luring. Clarke slowly nodded and tried to make it as comfortable as possible in this small cave. 

Bellamy closed his eyes, trying to catch some highly needed sleep. Even the leaders had it though the last days. They wouldn’t get any sleep, because the 100 were walking on edge because of the grounders luring and the weather hadn’t been the best to, mostly scaring the small children. 

Clarke was searching into her backpack for her sketchpad and pencils. 

“Princess, can you stop that please, I am trying to sleep” Bellamy groaned, when she picked up her backpack and turned it around, letting everything scatter to the floor. 

“Sorry” she apologized slightly, looking up at him, but his eyes were still closed. That gave her a brilliant idea. If they were going to be stuck here for some hours, and Bellamy had already decided he was going to sleep, so she should stay awake. You never know what lures in the dark.

She laid her sketchpad on her lap, Pencil clutched in her right hand, while she let it slide over the paper slowly, sketching Bellamy’s sleeping form. 

A slight groan and movement from Bellamy snapped her out of her gaze. 

“Clarke?” he asked calm and looked up at her questioningly, deliberately trying to see what she was drawing. She pushed her sketchpad closer to her body, fencing it away from his burning look. 

“It isn’t done yet.” She whispered, closing her pad. 

“Were you drawing me?” he asked with a grin on his face, eyes glistering. 

“No” she lied with a trembling voice, that betrayed her immediately. Bellamy laughed loudly and reached to take the sketchpad out of her hands. At first she wasn’t going to let him take it, but last minute she changed her mind. There was no way she was able to get away from him, so it was only a matter of time before he would get his hand on it. 

Messing with a piece of fabric of her backpack, she looked away from his eyes scanning over the drawing of him. 

“It’s great. I love it. It’s beautiful.” He slowly said, giving her back the sketch pad, with a big smile on his face. Clarke couldn’t keep away the smile that magically appeared on her face. 

“But off course, you were drawing me so that’s always beautiful.”


	17. Day seventeen - Horror Survival (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror Survival (AU)

When they landed on earth, they knew they weren’t alone her. But they didn’t imagine that the people who lived here, weren’t actual people. They were zombies, luring at the darkest of the night, attacking camp in a way to come an slaughter us to pieces. 

Bellamy and Clarke imagines to be leaders at this camp, not zombie fighters. But they had to do something to keep the people among them save, so they gladly took up the task of killing zombies at night. Surprisingly they had even become a rarely good team. Fighting together like people in those post apocalypse books and movies, together to save earth. 

“You ready, Clarke?” Bellamy asked, when they stood in front of the closed gates of their camp. Bodies covered in black leather clothes and black boots. Rifles slung over their shoulders, knives in the waist of their pants. 

“Hell yes.” Clarke yelled. “Open up the gates and let them come” Bellamy could only look at her with a proud look in his eyes. The first they had freaked out about this, but now they were a great zombie apocalypse fighter team. If that is what they are called really. 

For some minutes it was surprisingly calm and quit, but we all know what comes after. 

“Bellamy behind you” Clarke called loudly, before boring her knife deep in a zombie lumping down on her. 

“Thanks princess!” he yelled back, shooting some zombie’s coming in from further. 

Clarke was surprised when she got attacked from behind, not expecting it she let out a loud shriek. Bellamy turned around, and immediately came to the rescue. This thing went on and on for a an hour or so, after that it seemed like that was it for tonight.

“You okay?” Bellamy asked, rubbing the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Clarke murmured, slumbering inside camp and lumping down on a branch. 

“CLARKE WATCH OUT!” Bellamy screamed, before Clarke felled a body pressed close to her back. She angrily grabbed at the knife in the band of her waist, pushing hit behind her, hoping to not miss. The body fell of her, and Bellamy dragged it out of camp, closing the gates behind him when he walked back in. 

“I do not think I want to know, how many zombies are here really.” Bellamy said when he sat behind Clarke, pulling her up his lap and curling his arm around her hips. 

“Me neither, me neither”


	18. Day 18 - Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Superhero (AU)

Coughing to the smoke consuming her, Clarke tried to get to the door of her apartment. But the smoke filling her lungs, made it difficult to stay on her feet. Her legs went weak like jell o and she fell to her knees on the carpet.

“Common Clarke you have to get out of her” she whispered to herself, encouraging herself to crawl back on her feet and try to get out of the burning apartment. Outside she could already hear the panic building up. People screaming, the screeching noise of fire trucks arriving at the burning building. The shattering noise of glass braking and pieces of the building breaking under the pressure and crashing to the ground. She could only hope she wouldn’t have to make the deadly drop from the seventh floor to save her life, cause that would definitely not save her lave, at any cost. 

There was no way she would get to the door on her own powers, the smoke had already had his grip on her and she could only crawl to the place, sight blurry and not clear enough to find the door knob

“Is anyone here?” she could hear a voice yell loudly, and she wasted her last breaths and powers to call for help as loud as she could. 

“I’m here! Help” she called, and a fireman came barging in her apartment, scanning it for a body. He immediately found the small body of the blond woman, on the carpet near the couch. 

He picked her up like it was nothing, carrying her body out of the flames and the smoke, under loud applause of the mass going crazy outside. 

Clarke couldn’t really see his face through the mask, and her eyes hadn’t adjust to the clear air again, so she was still seeing blurry. The letter on the vest of the man, turning around each other not hitting ant logical name.

“Thank you so much” she coughed, and he just laid her down on a medical bed, wiping away the hair from her face. He took of his mask and looked at her with concerning eyes. She was coughing and trashing around from the smoke still in her lungs, but she knew she would survive. She wasn’t a doctor for nothing. 

“Calm down, you’ll be okay” 

“Yeah, thanks to you. Thank you you’re a real superhero uuuh” she startled and tried again to read the name.

“Bellamy Blake, miss” 

Bellamy Blake she repeated the name inside her head, for several times. Months later, her superhero and Clarke were practically living together. They kept contact after the fire, she still couldn’t be enough grateful for the man who saved her life, and she remembered him that every day.


	19. Day 19 - Mafia (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Mafia

Gunshots drumming in the inner of her ears, although she was pretty used to hearing the noise. The smell of firepower tickling her nostrils, she breath in deeply. Gun secured in her right hand, left hand supporting it, when she scanned the area around her, ready to shoot any intruder, who didn’t belong to the Griffins. 

“Hey, princess. Fancy meeting you here” someone grinned in her ear, gun pressed against her shoulder. Turning around slowly she held her gun ready, and pointed it right in the middle of the forehead of her opponent. 

Shrugging her shoulders she looked at Bellamy Blake with a bored look. 

“Not so fancy or surprised seeing you here, we all know were the rats live and it definitely looks like a neighborhood for rats here” she shrugged his gun of her arm, facing each other, guns pointed at each other heads. 

The Rebels were the rivals of the griffins for centuries. Clarke had never been included in this sort of life, but after her father died a couple months ago, she was the only want to take over the strings and make sure that the Griffins weren’t killed by cold blood. Their was only one rival, the Rebels and the Griffins had in common. The grounders, outraging warriors, who were even more cold bloodied then anyone of us. 

“You know there is only one person I would like to see die more then you, princess. And that are the grounders” he breathed strongly, but his voice sounded husky.   
Clarke could not deny that his voice kind of was sexy, guilty pleasure?

“Same feelings for you, Blake. So don’t grow too big of a neck” she snorted. Bellamy stepped closer to her, the gun threatening to touch the skin of her head. 

“Hate to break it to you, but if we keep standing here trying to shoot each other’s brains out, then were not going to get far with killing the grounders.” He said smart, grinning like a kid that just said the most smartest thing in the world.

“Yeah, and hate to break it to you smartiepants, but I’m not going to ruin my time standing here. Or you shoot or I do. You walked away more than enough, and I’m not going before you’re dead” her angered voice, shocked Bellamy. For a girl so small and only a couple of months in the business, she had become one fierce lady. Her body covered in black leather, hugging every curve of her body, knee high boots hugging her legs and making her look like a real mafia leader. 

“Does it help if I tell you look great today, and I sure as hell would fuck you write here if we weren’t rivals” he said. Clarke was startled for a minute, but regained her strong seriousness before Bellamy could she he had swept her of her feet for a minute. 

“Oh wait, no” she asked with a disgusting look in her eyes. “I wouldn’t go that low” 

“Oh yes, I understand, you can’t go to low anymore after fucking that Collins kid, cause we all know that was pretty low” 

“Shut the fuck up; Blake. You know nothing about me” she sneered, rolling her eyes at his grinning look. Clarke jumper for a minute when she heard a gunshot right next her ear, surprised she looked around, questioning look in her eyes. 

“That wasn’t me” Bellamy admitted, holding his hands in the air in a defending pose, when Clarke gave him a furious look. When a real gunshot army broke lose in the air, Clarke fled away, Bellamy on her heels. 

“Grounders!” she called behind her, and Bellamy gave her a look that was supposed to say that she was right. 

“Common, I know a place nearby.” Bellamy called and dragged her away from the open streets by her wrist. A relieved sigh left her lips when she saw they were inside some old factory. 

“Glad to know me now?” Bellamy asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, thanks.” She begins thanking him, “Still doesn’t mean I’ll fuck you.” 

“We’ll see princess” he smirks, “We’ll see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really loved writing this one.


	20. Day 20 - Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow

Little droplets of snow fell down onto the entangled bodies of Clarke and Bellamy. After their little trip to the bunker yesterday, they fell asleep at the ground, not bothering about someone taking watch, because they were but hammered. 

“What the hell?” Bellamy groaned, sitting up and looking at the white substance with an questioning look in his eyes. 

“Clarke?” he called. 

 

Softly he shook her body, by her shoulder and murmuring she opened her eyes. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, while snuggling her body closer into Bellamy’s hot radiating body. Bellamy curled his arms around her waist, pulling her on his lap and holding her close. 

Blinkering she opened her eyes. Her small sleepy eyes immediately got a lot bigger when she saw the white flakes floating through the sky. 

“Snow” she whispered delighted, while jumping up and turning around while watching the sky. Her action rather failed. Bellamy watched her closely, and wasn’t surprised when the ground got too slippery for the princess and she planted face first in the ground. 

Laughing he stood up bending his body over hers, when she looked up. Spitting some snow out of her mouth she pouted lightly. 

“No snow for you princess, common let’s find some shelter before we get sick” 

Offended Clarke jumped up. “Do not steal my work. I’m the doctor, you should be the reckless one” 

Bellamy couldn’t hold his laugh any longer and his laugh sounded loudly through the night sky.

“Seems like the snow made us swap minds, princess.”


	21. Day 21  - Pirates (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirates

The ship of The Arcadia waved through the enormous waves on sea. Wind blowing the sails from side to side, no way this boat could be controlled in any way that was possible. The weather just got the better of them.

“Clarke, boat in sight” Bellamy said, while handing her the telescope. 

“The Grounderaria” she cursed under her breath. Biting on the soft flesh of her sheek, while she tried to not let the words slip from between her lips. There were still children on this boat and saying what she was going to say, wasn’t that social acceptable she guessed. 

Bellamy softly put his hand on her back, while he started talking. “I say we attack. Fire bombs, there is no way they will survive this time” 

“There you say everything, Bellamy. This time. Haven’t we already wasted enough gunpowder on these guys. I just want to get that treasure and the fuck out of here, before we get suck up by the sea or something.” She hissed. Bellamy held up his hand in defense.

“Was just an idea” he murmured softly. 

“I know Bellamy, I know. I’m sorry” she apologized, and entangled her fingers with his. “But leading this boat hasn’t been simple for us. I’m just scared we are goint to lead all this people to doom and that they are going to die under my watch, and most of all because I want that treasure so much, for them” 

“PREPARE AND FIRE, RIVALS ON THE SEA! I SAY LET US KILL THEM! ARCADIA FOR THE WIN! AYEEEE” Clarke yelled loudly for the whole boat on her very known yell. 

The boat responded with an loud “aye” before starting up the fire. In the corners of her eyes she saw the smirk on Bellamy’s face.

“So proud on my little pirate” he said, before curling his arms around her waist, pulling her close and devouring her mouth with his. Tongues entangled and fighting for dominance, playing and teasing. 

“You know I love you, Bells. But know you need to prepare to. Take the guns, those bitches are going down” 

Bellamy his grin could only grow wider before saluting like a soldier and turning away to get the guns. 

“Gun for you” she heard a couple of minutes later, and she took the gigantic riffle out of his hand, while waking to the side of the boat. Gun ready in her hand, finger ready to fire the bullets. The Grounderaria kept coming closer and closer. 

“AND FIRE” Bellamy yelled, giving the order to light the canons and start the guns. The Grounderaria was defenseless. Their boat was taken down by all the fire and the combination with the rough sea they were on. Finally they had beaten them. 

“We did it” she said softly after some minutes of quietness between the couple. 

“I knew we could” he whispered before kissing her with passion.


	22. Day 22 - Lost (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost

Breath ragged, feet bare and wounded from the hard, sharp stones of the pavement. A thin layer of sweat covered her body. Neck switching to every side around her, checking her surroundings. 

 

The dress waving around her tan legs, when she ran through the abandoned streets. She had no clue where she was. 

At the brink of night five men had surrounded her and tried to get their way with her. After putting up a big fight she escaped, but not without them chasing her. A   
couple of minutes ago they were still on her heels, but it seemed that she had lost them. 

“Where I am?” she sighed looking around with a hand slowly brushing the base of her neck. Her throat felt raw from screaming for help and running at a tempo that she hadn’t imagine she was even capable to. 

“you’re in Victoria” a husky voice mumbled behind her. She jumped up in surprise and a shriek left her lips, when she turned towards the man. 

“Sorry for scaring you,” he said softly. “are you lost or something?” 

She nodded, but still kept looking around her. 

“I’m Bellamy. How did you came here? You seem scared” 

“scared is kind of it yeah. I was surrounded by 5 guys, I got away, but a minute ago they were still behind me and god I just ran off and I have no clue where I am and I’m just afraid” she rambled.

“Slow down, you’re okay now. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Come on, I’ll take you to some safer neighborhood, we can talk there and then we can bring you back home okay?” he asked, holding out his hand for her to take it. 

With caution she took his hand. “I’m Clarke, and thanks” she whispered slowly following him to a bench in the middle of the city. People having fun surrounding them. There was no way these guys would find her here. 

Shivering she scooted a little closer to the warmth radiating from Bellamy’s body. 

“You cold?” he asked, already taking of his jacket and draping it around her before she could even response. 

“thanks,” she murmured under her breath, slowly biting her lip. “thanks for all this, when I saw you I thought you were just the same as those men, but you’re not. You’re a good guy, Bellamy.” 

“I’m not,” he fired back. “but thanks for the trust in my abilities I guess” 

“I trust you, and I know that deep down you’re a good guy. You saved my life today, and I’m very grateful for that.” 

And that was how Bellamy and Clarke came together. Bellamy being her saving hero, she being the highly needed person who trusted him and believed in him for the person he was. They were genuine thankful for being like this g-together, because together they made each other better persons.


	23. Day 23 - Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dying

Bellamy and Clarke had always had one thing in common, since the day the drop ship landed on earth.

They had lost, and they had earned. 

Clarke had lost her father, Bellamy his mother. Both had lost parents, and that was what marked them both forever. 

Coming to earth had meant to be something good, but it ended in even more loss.

 

Clarke’s friend risked his life for her, and died because of it. Wells was gone. 

Bellamy and most of all Octavia had lost one trustworthy friend, when the acid fog took the life of Atom. 

Earth was a start of a string of deaths. People around them dying fighting for their lives, and being killed by the grounders. 

In the end Clarke even almost lost Bellamy numerous times during hunting trips, and lets not speak about the lives on stake with the grounders chasing them back and forth. 

Life wasn’t’ fair, but it was what you made of it that counted the most. 

Live your life and don’t give up. 

Bellamy and Clarke had spent countless times talking about cruelty striking, and taking their loved ones away from them. It had bound them together like a magnet. 

After all on earth they were the only ones they had left. 

Together they tried to keep everyone a live. They might sometimes fail to do so, but most had lived because of Bellamy’s leadership and Clarke her healing capacities.


	24. Day 24 - Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears

Tears are just like pearls. Shimmering in the night sky. Still they were completely different too. 

Pearls were supposed to make people happy, associated with happy feelings, while tears are associated with breaking down. Not being able to handle the fear, the madness, the pain in your heart, and letting go. 

Bellamy had never given Clarke pearls, but whenever het strong façade broke, he was there to dry the wetness caressing her cheeks, his cold fingertips on her hot skin. Sliding and rubbing the pain away. 

Clarke loved how she and Bellamy worked together like one. They were one. 

He was her courage when all sank low. She was what inspired him to be good, to be the one she loves so much. 

“Where are you with your head, Clarke?” he slowly whispered inside her ear, curling his arms around her waist. Pulling her close, while he planted kisses on the base of her neck.

“Thinking, sorry. Where you saying anything?” she apologized, and focused her all time attention on him. 

“Yeah, I wanted to give you something. I found it in one of the empty bunkers, and I thought you would probably love it” he said, and took her wrist in his hands. 

“Close your eyes” he whispered against her lips, before kissing her. She felt something cold being pressed against her skin, slowly curling his way around her skin. 

“Open them” 

Clarke opened her eyes and saw a beautiful bracelet, golden wires entangled and coming together in the middle, with a white shimmering pearl. 

“It’s beautiful” she called, her hand slowly cupping over he slightly opened lips. “Thank you so much” she shrieked, entwining her arms with his neck, her fingers deep in his hair. Lips on his, legs entangled, bodies pressed close to each other.

“I love you so much”


	25. Day 25 - Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath

Fresh cold water slowly trickled her body, hand sliding over the skin. Bellamy could see her in the river from within the bushes. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but he knew that this wasn’t normal. 

“Bellamy I can hear you, hell I can even feel you and I most likely can see you, so come out snitch” Clarke called, voice furious. 

Busted? Oops.

Bellamy came out the bushes, hand in the air in an defensive pose. Clarke was standing with his back to him. 

“Spying on naked people, Bellamy?” she asked, with a wide grin. 

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay, the naked thing was only a bonus” he smirked, hands taking of his shirt and pulling of his pants, before he walked in the cool water. He settled his body after Clarkes her body, hands curling around her waist. A slight groan left her lips. 

Clarke turned around in his arms, dipping her hands in the water splashing up an serious amount of water, before ducking into the water and swimming away. 

Bellamy let out a surprised shriek, before following her. 

“Now it’s on! Be aware Clarke!” he warned before splashing some water on her. The two kept playing a water fight, before they got freezing cold from the water. For Clarke it was fun to once in a time have a time –out from all the camp business. Bellamy just loved spending time with her. So you could say that the bathing times, sometimes went a little out of hand, let’s just hold it on that.


	26. Day 26 - Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Help

Men surrounded her like predators surrounding their bait. Hands swarming over her body, while she tried to get lose. Strong, pinching grip on her wrists, when her arms are turned on her back, body pressed close to her from behind. 

“Not so strong now, are we?” a voice whispered in her ear, kissing the base of her neck. Het body shivered in disgust. She had to get out of her, but one girl against 5 men is not the most simple situation to be in. 

“Hel-----“ she tried to yell, but a hand quickly clasped over her mouth, preventing her from screaming for help. Clarke tried to bite in the hand of her attacker, but the guy was smarter then she thought and replaced his hand around her neck. Applying the right amount of pressure, to make her gasp for air. 

“Let the girl go” a strong, husky voice sounded over the abandoned warehouse. The guys looked up with a surprised face, Clarke met the dark brown eyes of Bellamy Blake, the brother of her best friend Octavia. 

Surprisingly the guy let her go, and they all backed away, hand in the air in a defensive mode. 

Tears burned in her eyes, and her knees buckled under her, making her fall to the dirty white floor. 

“Ohw, Calm” Bellamy whispered and caught her just in time, before her head would crack on the floor. He sat on the ground, pulling her body in his lap. 

“How did you find me?” he voice cracked when she tried to talk to him. Throat still raw from the hand rapped around her neck. 

“Octavia had been calling you, she couldn’t get to you and went all there happened something. I promised I would look for you and I would find you, and I did” he said, his hand slowly caressing her head and hair. 

“Thank you” she crocked and kissed him on the cheek. 

“It’s okay, princess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ashamed right now. I'm so sorry for letting you wait so long for the rest of the chapters.


	27. Day 27 - Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Storm

Bellamy had been gone for hours now. He had told Clarke that he was going hunting, nothing concerning there. But when he wasn’t back after several hours, Clarke got slightly worried. 

Miller waved his hand in front of Clarke’s face and asked the obvious thing, people were going to start asking. His motion broke the stream of thoughts in her head that had been keeping her busy since the moment he was away for a little too long. 

“Is he back, yet?” His eyebrows were raised high, and he looked at her with an questioning look. 

She shook her head apologizing, and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand.

“Where are you Bellamy!” she yelled in frustration and slammed her hand on a tree nearby. Miller immediately took her hands in his, and stopped her from doing even more damage to her own body. 

“I’m alright” she reassured after some time, and Miller let her hand go with caution.

“Miller keep the camp in check. I’m going out looking for him. The weather is getting worse every minute and if he gets caught in this storm, we might not have a leader tomorrow.” 

“Whoa, Clarke. Wait a minute there. You crazy? He would never let you do that, you know it? He would blame me for letting you get out there if something happens. Please don’t, he’ll come back” Miller interrupted her. Clarke raised her eyebrow, looking at him with a strange look.

“Do you know something more than I do, Miller?” she asked, her voice couldn’t disguise the feeling of betrayal she felt in the pit of her stomach. Miller looked like had just been caught in the act of murdering someone. 

“Time to come clean now.” She said, arms crossed in front of her stomach, face expression hard and strong, but inside she was screaming in fear and pain. 

“He left, because the ark is coming down and he murdered Jaha, and he thinks they will murder him for it, so he left” Miller rambled and backed away when he saw the furious look in Clarke’s eyes.

“Move, Miller. Before I do you something. What the hell have you been thinking letting him go, not telling me” she groaned. He had to take a deep breath before he could answer, cause Clarke really looked like an angry bear, and she sure as hell sounded as one groaning like that.

“He asked me” he answered simple, that was the last Clarke could even handle. 

“Take over the camp, I’ll go look for him. If I don’t find him, you and I will have some business to go through when I get back. You played with the lives of you fellow 100 and if anyone doesn’t survive this, the blood is on your hands Miller. You may be a very good follower, but some things you can’t keep away from others you know.” She said with an neutral voice this time, warning him of the thing he did. She wasn’t really mad at him, but she had to make him feel like what he did couldn’t be tolerated. 

Before anyone could stop her she turned to her tent, grabbed her pack and left camp in a hurry. The wind was trashing around, pushing her around in the forest. Thes ky light up with lightning and thunder made her jump up with a surprised shriek. This was not the weather to be out in, and the problem was that she had no idea, where to start looking for him. Wandering around, the weather got worse with the minute. Raindrops crashing from the sky, why she plundered through mud and dirt. Anxious she called out his name. 

“Bellamy! Bellamy! Please answer me, please! Don’t do this Bellamy!” she kept yelling his name, until her throat was raw. By now there was a full on storm going on, and she knew the chances for finding him were getting very little. Then she spotted a body, curled up against a tree, trying to cover himself from the weather. Bellamy. 

She kneeled down next to him, and he looked up with a surprising look in his eyes. 

“Miller told you?” he asked, and she saw how he clenched his teeth. She hugged him slightly. 

“We can talk about that later, now we have to find shelter. And Bellamy never do that again, not to me. You scared me to death, I thought I’d lost you” she cried, hugging him tighter after dragging him to the underground bunker, she and Finn had found. 

“I promise I won’t leave you again, princess. I’m sorry” he said, before kissing her on the lips slowly.


	28. Day 28 - Refuse

Clarke walked inside Bellamy’s tent, not being surprised of the sight of him, half naked sleeping on his bed. 

“Bellamy” she whispered, voice kept low on her breath when she shook him slightly.   
His eyes flustered open and he looked at her with a disoriented look. 

“Huh Clarke? What are you doing here?” he askes surprised, hand reaching out to touch her cheek and brush it slowly. 

“I’m leaving in a minute. The ark found a new bunker, I’m going to take a look at it. It might have some medical supplies or something else we could use” she stated. The look in his eyes immediately set her on edge. He wasn’t going to go with it. 

“No you are not. You are going to walk blindly in grounder territory, get killed, and leave everyone, including me alone and mad for letting you leave. So no you are not going. End of discussion” he spoke, undertone angry and full with authority. Clarke watched his every move when he got up and put his shirt on. 

“I’m going to tell you, end of discussion,” she fired back. “I’m an individual person and I’m going. You can’t decide everything for me. You can’t control me and want me to obey you in every possible way, cause I’m not doing that. I’m not your puppet” 

She stamped outside his tent furiously, picked up her bag and left before anyone could stop her. She refused to listen to him. He doesn’t own her. Lucky the weather was pretty good today, so she could make fast progress. She arrived at the bunker only about two hours after leaving she guessed. 

But before she could get inside the bunker, arrows flew around her head. Ducking away she tried to scan her environment, looking where the grounders where, but she couldn’t do anything accept ducking away and protecting her head and body by searching cover after some big rocks. 

It wasn’t the sound of riffle clicking and shooting, that surprised her. It was the body of Bellamy sinking beside her and staring at her with that smirk he always had. 

“Thank you would be nice, princess.”


	29. Day 29 - Rock

“Watch out where you step, Clarke. Ground isn’t that solid here.” Bellamy warned her, before continuing their trip to another supply bunker. 

The last day they had sought out every bunker that could have some supplies, they had seen so many worn out bunkers or even non existing bunkers, that thing between them got heated. There had been so many discussions that she wasn’t even able to count them on her hands. 

“Don’t give up on it yet, Clarke. It might be our last chance, but that doesn’t mean it’s over. Not yet.” 

Bellamy tried to scan the environment around them for grounders. The rocks scattered underneath their feet weren’t the only thing they had to worry about in these circumstances. 

“aaaaaaah” Clarke yelped, and fell to the ground hitting her head on a solid rock structure, before Bellamy could catch her. 

“Clarke!” Bellamy screamed and kneeled down next to her, stroking her hair out of her face. Her eyes were opened, tears streaming over her cheeks. 

“You alright there?” he asked, while cupping her head in his hands, slowly lifting it to examine the back of her head. 

“I’m fine, head just hurts. But for the rest I feel good, so it’s probably only some damage to the surface” 

“I see some blood, but the cut isn’t big, looks like a bit scraped but nothing more.” He said before taking the bandage out of his backpack. Rinsing the wound with some water, before putting the bandage around her head. 

“This should hold it until we get back to camp.” He whispered.

“Probably. Sorry that I delayed the trip” 

“It’s okay, princess. It’s okay. It’s not ideal to travel here, we both now it. Might have been better if I didn’t warn you” he laughed while saying the last sentence. Clarke let out a soft giggle. She laid her head on his shoulder, while his arms curled around her body. 

“Let’s pause here for a moment. Want to get you back to camp in one piece” he laughed before kissing her softly on the lips. 

“Bonus, this alone time might come in handy for once too” 

“Alone time, with someone who looks like an Easter egg” she joked. 

“A beautiful Easter egg it is” 

“Stop flattering me Bellamy, and be quit now. My head hurts like hell”


	30. Day 30 - Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: injury

Bellamy walked inside the examine room like he owned the place. Hand curling through his curls, when he tried to lay his curly, still wet hair in place. 

Clarke looked up from the papers she was filling in when she smelled the scent of a strong perfume. Big figure hovering over her, when she didn’t look up. 

“Can I help you?” she asked, while looking up. Bellamy had a pout around his mouth, eyes looking like puppy’s eyes. 

“I hope you do. You are a doctor?” he asked. She nodded slightly and stood up from her chair, putting the papers away where they belong, before turning towards Bellamy Blake. She knew who he was. Not that is was that difficult. The guy was as famous as Miley Cyrus in this school. 

“Aren’t you a bit young?” he assumed, but his question wasn’t to best to ask Clarke now. The stress had already made her a nervous stress bunny. 

“Are you going to tell me how I need to do my job, or are you going to shut up and sit on the table” she fired back. He shrugged his shoulders and sat on the table, trying to look like an innocent patient. 

“Drop the innocent mask. What are you here for?” she asked walking towards him. 

“After the game, I had some pain in my back.” She motioned to him to turn around so he was lying on his stomach. Her cool hands sliding over his back, when he jumped up in surprise. 

“What?” 

“Cold” he shivered. 

“Man up, Bellamy. It only last a second.” She hissed. 

“I suppose it is this part?” she questioned, before pressuring her hand palm slightly on the side of his back, close to his bottom. 

“Yes” he yelped, and his hands became fists, trying to accept the pain. 

“Some cream will do it for now, you just overdid the muscles a bit I guess, If it doesn’t get better, come back immediately and I’ll take another look at it.” She turned around, so Bellamy could jump of the table. With her back to him she filled in his papers. She was about to turn and hand him a copy, when she felt hand hovering over the flesh over her sides. Lips caressing the skin of her slightly exposed shoulders. 

“You’re so beautiful” he whispered against her hot skin with his lips. Her body trembled. 

“You have to stop, Bellamy” she whispered, before trying to free her body. 

“Scared that your serious mask will break, because of my hotness” 

She snorted before turning around in his arms, her palm resting against his chest. 

“Maybe another time, when your back is cured. Don’t want to make you’re injury any worse” she whispered before his grip disappeared and she handed him the papers. 

“I’ll hold you to that” he smirked, before leaving the examine room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the quality of some of the chapters. I would have reread them and changed some bits, if I've had the time, but I don't have it sorry. I just wanted to give you the last chapters. Here they are and sorry for the mistakes and the long waiting. No excuse is good enough. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed the different stories, and maybe after my exams or during a free weekend I'll try and take out some mistakes. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you for reading, commenting and giving kudo's. Thank you very much, and have fun with season two of the 100 starting next week!


End file.
